The objective of the proposed research is to obtain optimal proliferation and function of human prostatic - primary - cells on microcarriers in an environmentally controlled suspension culture system. Specifically, our efforts will be directed toward optimization of culture techniques, instrumentation and environmental parameters, such as to favor the growth, function and differentiation of primary cells in suspension culture. In vitro screening for determination of culture environmental parameter "span" will be performed in the "Bell Jar Culture System" and/or "Spinner Culture", with final precise definition of optimal environmental conditions being assessed in the automated, 500 to 1000 ml, suspension culture.